Like The Flower
by KatySummers
Summary: Severus is eight months pregnant, and their little one is almost here, but Harry can't seem to get Severus to talk about the baby - at all. Severus's magic is unstable, thanks to the baby.


Harry shifted and wrapped his arm tighter around Severus's middle, his palm resting on the curve of his rounded belly. He snuggled closer and pressed sweet kisses on the back of his husband's neck. Severus hummed in appreciation as Harry pressed more kisses and rubbed circles on his distended stomach.

"Good morning," Severus's sleep-roughened voice rumbled. He turned to lie on his back and wrapped his arm around Harry, who still had his palm pressed to his bump.

"How's our baby?" Harry smiled sweetly up at Severus.

"The foetus is acting appropriately for its age," Severus replied curtly, shrugging. Harry frowned at his response. Before he could speak, Severus pressed a chaste kiss onto Harry's mouth. Harry responded enthusiastically, but before Severus could deepen it any further Harry pulled back.

"How about Jane?" Harry said, smiling brightly. Severus groaned, pulling himself out of bed, and donning a dressing gown over his naked frame. Thanks to Molly, all of Severus's clothing new grew with him, so he wrapped it tight around himself.

"Severus!" Harry yelled as he untangled himself from the sheets. "I have had enough! Why won't you talk about names?" He stood in front of Severus and crossed his arms, the intimidating stance miffed by Harry's short stature; Severus was still a good 20 centimetres taller than him. Severus just waved him off.

"We still have a month to discuss that," he shrugged, nonplussed.

"Three weeks! Three weeks and she's here and she doesn't even have a name! And it's not just that, you won't talk about the baby at all! Hermione had to help me with the nursery because you wouldn't! Luna had to pick out clothing with me because you wouldn't! And you won't go near the baby books!" Harry felt tears of frustration threaten to fall; he huffed in annoyance when Severus didn't answer.

"I have better things - ," Severus began.

"Don't even try to say you have better things to do! You can't brew this late in the pregnancy, you can't lift anything to help stock at the shop, and it's not good for you to go out alone, so what could be so much more important than our daughter?" Harry yelled, his face turning red with frustration at Severus's lack of enthusiasm.

Severus opened his mouth to reply, but then the clock in the corner went off, signalling it was almost time to open their potions shop, Cauldrons and Quills. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, which he had been doing quite often since Severus had brewed him the Eye Emending potion.

"I need to shower, would you mind opening?" Harry just nodded and accepted Severus's kiss. "I love you." Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

"I love you too," Harry said before Severus turned and headed to the bathroom.

Harry dressed quickly in the now standard button up, dress pants, and coloured robes that Severus insisted he wore while working in their shop on Diagon Alley. The shop was a birthday gift to Severus while they were dating, right after they moved in together. He had quit his job as an Auror trainee to help Severus run the shop after a few months because of how popular it became, and linked the Floo to their apartment in downtown Muggle London.

Harry came through the Floo and unlocked the front door and took a seat behind their large desk. A post owl came through the front window and dropped off the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Harry paid and began reading when Severus came through the Floo with two cups of tea. He silently made his way to Harry, kissed the top of his head, and sat down next to him to read the paper together.

"I'm sorry I freaked out before," Harry said after a few minutes, setting down the paper and resting his head on Severus's shoulder. Severus put down the paper and turned to nuzzle Harry's mop of hair.

The bell at the front door rang announcing the first customer of the day. I love you's were exchanged before their working day begun. Harry did the running around the shop while Severus sat at the front desk and assisted customers with their orders.

Harry ran to get their lunch and they ate in silence before tending to their afternoon customers. They only stopped again for dinner, but they ate in relative silence. Before they knew it, it was closing time and Severus was heading to the Floo while Harry locked everything up.

"I'll be right up," he called to Severus as he stepped in the Floo. He waved his wand at the few supplies still out on the counter and locked the front door with a spell. He knelt at the fire and decided he should call Hermione.

"Hermione?" He asked as she came into view.

"Harry!" She said, smiling. "How is everything? How's Severus doing?"

"Well," he said sheepishly, "that's what I was calling you about." Her face instantly transformed into worry, but Harry quickly amended. "Nothing's wrong, she's doing fine, and he is too, but he . . . he won't talk about her still. At all. Anytime I bring up names, or godparents, or the nursery, or clothes, he changes the subject or says he has something to do."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said sympathetically at his miserable expression. "Maybe he's not ready to be a father. He's 42 and he's probably scared about not being up to par with you and others. But, you should be talking to him and not me. "

Harry sniffled and shook his head. "That's ridiculous, the first few months he was so excited, but then . . . Oh! Hermione! You're absolutely right." She just smiled. "You're the best Hermione."

"So I've been told," she laughed. Harry laughed too, his heart lifting exceptionally; he knew he could fix this. Severus was going to be a wonderful father.

He talked with Hermione for a few more minutes about her new position in the ministry and the equality bill she was drafting for equal rights for werewolves and how her S.P.E.W. bill was just passed. They said their goodbyes, and Harry jumped in the Floo to go home to his husband.

He walked into their bedroom to find Severus sitting on the bed with a book resting on his stomach. Harry smiled at how beautiful Severus looked. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but Severus was glowing, and with help from the firelight he look positively other-worldly, or at least to Harry.

Sometimes he loved Severus so much it hurt. He didn't want to think about what it would have been like had Hermione not been able to save Severus that night at the battle. He still had to take magical replenishing potions to help keep his magic in check, but it was a small price to pay for his life.

"Hey, beautiful," Harry said cheekily as he sat on the bed and lifted Severus's feet to his lap. He saw Severus roll his eyes, but there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth, so he knew the comment was appreciated.

"Hello, dear husband of mine," he said as he sat the book down on the nightstand, and Harry began gently massaging Severus's swollen feet. Throughout the whole pregnancy the only thing that bothered Severus were his feet.

"Severus?" Harry asked after a few minutes of massaging. "Are you ready to be a father?" Severus's eyes flew open and he pulled his feet back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively.

"No! Nothing, I just mean, you're scared right? You don't think you'll be able to do it? That's why you won't talk about the baby?" Harry amended, trying not to upset Severus any further, but by the look on his face he wasn't doing a great job.

"I am 42 years old and know full well what I am getting into. I know what it takes to raise a child. Do you?" Severus nearly shouted.

". . . What?" Now, he was confused. Of course he knew what it took to raise a child; he read every Muggle and Wizard baby book he could find, Severus knew that. All he talked about for the last eight months was their child, and the pregnancy, and Severus.

Any iota of self-control Severus had at this point was gone now. "You're young, and you have so much potential, why would you want to be saddled down with an old man and a kid? You say you want this baby now, but what about in a month when we won't be sleeping, and we have an actual child to care for? Will you finally realize you can do so much better?!" Once finished, Severus folded his arms and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Is . . . is that what you think? That I'm better than you? That I can do better than you?" Harry scoot closer to Severus on the bed and rested a hand on his head. "What could be better than a family?" At this Severus looked up, and Harry's heart clenched at the sight of the anguish on Severus's face. "I love you so much, Severus, sometimes it scares me, and it hurts to think about living without you." He leaned in and rested his forehead on his husband's. "I want nothing more than to be with you, and to have a family."

The fierce sincerity and loyalty on Harry's face made Severus want to cry. He lunged forward, as much as he could at eight months pregnant, and crushed Harry's body to himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and held him tight.

Severus pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, "I love you, so much Harry."

"I love you too, Severus. And we will do this together." Harry kissed Severus gently on the mouth. It was awkward, almost sitting in Severus's lap, and his belly in the way.

Severus flipped them over so he was hovering over Harry, his belly hanging low and touching Harry's flat stomach. Severus kissed Harry hard, pushing his fingers in his hair and pushing his tongue in Harry's mouth. During his pregnancy Severus hadn't been horny, at all, and Harry respected this, wanking in the shower when needed, so this was very new. They hadn't done much more than sweet and slow kissing and cuddling.

Severus pulled back and Harry groaned as he sucked and nipped at his neck. Harry bucked up and tried to rub his straining erection against something, and ended up rubbing off on Severus's swollen stomach. Severus froze and pulled up to look at Harry.

Just as Harry said, "I'm sorry," Severus asked, "You want me?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "Want you? Of course I want you!" At this it was Severus's turn to look confused.

"Even like this?" he asked, looking down at his stomach. Harry groaned and bucked up again.

"Especially like this," he nearly moaned, "You look so beautiful, so hot like this. Swollen with my child," Harry said as he rubbed both hands over his distended midsection.

Severus bit his lip at Harry's reaction. "I thought you didn't want me," he whispered, amazed at Harry's obvious arousal.

Harry just reached up and pulled Severus down for another passionate kiss. He tilted his head up and allowed Severus to deepen the kiss. They kissed hot and hard for what seemed like ages while Harry rubbed his erection on Severus's stomach. Harry pulled back, flushed and breathless.

"Fuck me," Harry breathed against Severus's lips. Severus growled and sat up to pull of his dressing gown while Harry ripped off his own clothing.

Once Harry was naked and Severus pulled down his boxers, releasing his erection, it hitting the bottom of his stomach. Harry grabbed his wand and performed the cleansing and protection charms while Severus fumbled for the vial of lube. He slicked up his cock, and teased at Harry entrance while sucking firmly on one of Harry's nipples. Harry moaned and bucked and nearly screamed for Severus to fuck him, but Severus only massaged Harry's entrance with a lube-slicked finger until he was shaking and begging.

"Please, please, please, fuck me, now, please," Harry pleaded while Severus nipped and sucked at the inside of Harry's thighs, purposely ignoring Harry's prick.

Severus knelt between Harry's spread legs and pulled his bum into his lap for easier access. He lined himself and pushed in slowly, grabbing one of Harry's hands and leaving the other on Harry's waist to help steady him.  
Once pushed in to the hilt, Severus tried to lean down to kiss his husband, but his bump was in the way. Harry just wrapped his legs around Severus's bum and moaned. Severus groaned at the feeling of Harry's tight heat flexing around him, and he pulled back just as slowly, making Harry pant and squirm.

"Guh, Severus, please, faster,faster." Harry moaned and tried to urge his husband to pund him by flexing his ass around him, making Severus moan and shudder.

He slammed back in hard, and started a brutal pace. Harry gripped the pillow above his head with one hand and tried to push back with Severus's rhythm. They both panted and moaned, their skin slapping the only other sound in the room. Severus pulled his hand away from Harry's to pump his erection that had leaked all other his stomach.

"You're so hot like this Harry, begging for my cock. You love it don't you? Being pounded by me; feeling me fill you up." Severus tilted his thrusts and aimed for Harry's prostate, skimming it and making him shout and twitch with pleasure

"Sev . . . Sev'rus, I'm gonna . . ." Harry moaned as his cock was stroked in rhythm to Severus's thrusts.

"Come, Harry, come for me." Severus's gruff, commanding voice pushed Harry over the edge. His back arched high off the bed and he spurt come over his chest and Severus's fist with a shout of his husbands name.

The sight of Harry coming undone beneath him, and convulsing around him threw Severus over the edge as well and with a yell of "Harry!" he spilled himself inside of Harry. He pumped in and out a few more times while he and Harry were still shaking from their orgasms.

He pulled out, spelled them both clean, and flopped on his back next to Harry breathing heavily. Harry turned and laid his head on his husband's chest, his hand caressing the swollen stomach.

"I love you," Harry said looking up at Severus, who was looking down, marvelling at how lucky he was, he whispered his 'I love you' trying not to let on how close he was to crying. Harry looked down to where his hand was making idle patters, "I love you too," he said poking a finger into the skin. At that moment he felt a push from inside. Harry gasped and pressed his palm down firmly; Severus laid his hand next to Harry's so they could both fell their daughter's movements.

It was a few more moments before Severus spoke, for they were both marvelling at the miracle that was inside of him. "How about Aven? Like the flower?" At this Harry looked up with wide eyes, smiling widely at the suggestion. "Aven Elizabeth Potter-Snape?" he continued.

"Aven Elizabeth Potter-Snape." Harry repeated, smiling at his husband. "I love it!" He said reaching up to cup Severus's cheek and pepper kisses on his face. He felt Severus smile at this, and he sat up to look him in the face. "And Hermione should be the godmother."

"Of course," Severus smiled. "And I believe Longbottom would be willing to be named godfather." Harry's eye widened at this statement. "What?" Severus defended. "He's grown on me. And he's is an excellent herbologist." Harry laughed giddily and shook his head.

"He is going to be so excited. What time is it?" Severus cast a Tempus and it read 20:57. "Good," Harry said pulling away from Severus and throwing on his husband's dressing gown, "I'll still be able to make a call to them both to tell them the good news." Severus pulled up the duvet and settled into bed.

Harry called Hermione first letting her know that he had resolved things between him and Severus. When he let her know she would be the godmother she was ecstatic, but some part of Harry told him that she had been expecting it, Ron had just got in from work and he talked to Harry a bit, mentioning that they should celebrate down at the pub sometime this week. Harry promised they would before saying his goodbyes and calling Neville.

"Hiya Harry," Neville said, appearing in front of him.

"Hey, Nev," Harry said, unable to hide his smile. "So, you know how Severus is pregnant?"

"Well, of course," he laughed, "it's all you've been talking about for the last eight months."

"Yeah," Harry laughed, "Well, I was wondering, well we were wondering, if you'd give us the honour of being the godfather!"

Neville's eyes widened comically and he spluttered a bit before responding. "Really? Gosh, Harry, this is an honour, really. Wow." Harry laughed at the stunned look on his face. "What's Snape going to think of this?"

"Well, actually, he's the one who suggested it." If he could look more stunned, he would. "He said that you're an excellent herbologist and between you and me, I think he's quite fond of you." When he and Severus had opened the shop, Harry had set up a deal with Neville. He supplied them with all of the plants and herbs they needed, and since then he and Severus had formed and unusual friendship.

"Wow, yes, yes, of course I would Harry. Thank you so much, really. And thank Severus too, for me, would you?" Harry nodded.

"Of course, Neville and thank you." Harry laughed again. "If it weren't you it'd probably be Draco, he's a nice bloke, now. But, honestly, I'd prefer you."

"Thank you again, I have to go, I think I hear Luna calling for me, but again thank you, both of you." Harry laughed and said goodbye, telling him to say hi to Luna for him.

Harry stood and turned toward the bed to tell Severus the good news, but he was already curled up and fast asleep. Harry turned out the lights and crawled into bed behind Severus, wrapping an arm around his stomach and falling asleep quickly.

Harry woke half-cold, he reached out for Severus's warmth but he found his side of the bed cold and empty. He sat up and that's when he heard retching from the bathroom.

He scrambled out of bed, not bothering with a dressing gown, and found Severus leaning over the toilet.

"Severus," Harry rushed to his side and knelt next to him. "Are you alright? How long have you been sick? Why didn't you wake me?" He held his husbands hair back while he puked again.

He sat with his back against the tub, and Harry grabbed a flannel for him to wipe his mouth. He knelt in front of Severus and felt his forehead.

"You're burning up," Harry said with a frown. Severus had never been sick before, why now?

"I didn't want to wake you," Severus said weakly.

"You git," Harry said fondly, "How long have you been getting sick?"

"Hmm . . . Two hours?" He tried to get up from the bathroom floor, but he was week on his feet. Harry got up quickly and put Severus's arm across his shoulder and began leading him to their bed.

"I'm calling Luna," Harry declared as they were almost to the bed. He heard Severus groan before dropping to his knees, pulling Harry down with him, and them both landing on the floor.

"Severus! Severus!" Harry yelled, but his husband didn't respond. He pushed him onto his side and ran to call the MediWizards.

Harry sat next to Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville in the waiting room of the maternity ward at St. Mungo's. He was shaking and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. When the healers came they transported him and Severus separately and when he arrived at the hospital they wouldn't allow him into Severus's room. He had called Hermione with his muggle cell and she had gathered the others and brought them to the hospital. Even Luna, who was Severus's regular healer, wasn't allowed in. They hadn't even said what was wrong yet.

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's a fighter Harry; he'll make it through this." Harry just nodded. Luna took Harry's hand and just smiled at him. He held Luna's hand and waited for the Healer.

About an hour later a tall, dark-skinned women with a ponytail and a clipboard came into the waiting room.

"Mister Potter?" she called. He, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all stood up. Harry stepped forward toward the Healer.

"Potter-Snape," he corrected. "How is he?" Harry asked terrified at what the Healer would say.

"Your husband's state is not good; we have him stable enough for delivery at the moment, though. He had been doing wonderfully on the magical replenishment up until the baby's magically energy started maturing and slowly sucking all of her father's magic with her, and because of his history his magical core couldn't handle it, leaving him weak and volatile. Luckily the foetus is developed enough to deliver, and we're hoping the separation of the two magical energies will help heal your husband and with magical replenishing treatments, he'll be healthy in no time. We're allowing you to see him for a few moments before his EMB, Emergency Magical Birth," the Healer, Cloy her name tag said, explained curtly.

Harry was still slightly in shock, and it was a lot to take in, but he was getting to see Severus and their daughter was healthy, and going to be born today. He smiled slightly and nodded; he looked back at his friends and smiled a bit before turning and following Healer Cloy into Severus's room.  
He way lying on a large hospital bed with a gown pushed up around his belly, and a purple-blue orb of magic was hovering over it. He went over to sit on the edge of the bed next to his husband, he took his hand. Severus's face look shallow and he was breathing lightly. Harry felt a few tears fall on his cheeks.

"Oh, Severus," he cried, "I love you so much, please, please be okay. You're a fighter, you can do this. Oh, Merlin, I hope you can hear me. I love you; I can't do it without you. You're the one who makes sure I put my head on straight, I need you, so you will get through this, because I won't if you don't, okay? So, if you can hear me, please, please, keep fighting." Harry was now full on crying and he held Severus's hand in both of his and kissed his palm until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Healer Cloy.

"We can't put this off any longer, Mister Potter." Harry just nodded, sniffled, and placed a kiss on Severus's unresponsive lips, and left the room just as 6 other Healers entered and began preparing Severus.

He made his way back to the waiting room where Hermione ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Harry, everything's going to be okay. Just a few hours and you'll have your daughter and your husband."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry hugged her and then made his way back to his seat where Neville handed him a cup of water.

"Snape has gone through loads more than this, he'll make it through this, you'll see." Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and nodded at his friend.

Harry sat with his friends and sipped on water, shaking for two hours while the Healer worked on Severus. Finally Healer Cloy came back out to Harry, smiling. The pleased expression on her face made the weight on Harry's heart lift.

"The birth was a success, your husband and daughters are doing exceptionally well, he just woke, and is demanding your presence when they present your daughter after they clean her up and do a little check-up. So, if you'll follow me," she smiled and motioned in front of her.

Harry smiled and nearly ran to Severus's room. He found his husband looking a little worse for wear, but when Harry walked into the room his face lit up with a brilliant smile. Harry ran over to where Severus sat in bed, and threw his arms around his neck, kissing any about of skin he could find.

"Harry," Severus laughed. Harry held Severus's worn out face between his hands, and kissed him hard, and he felt Severus's smile under his lips. Harry pulled back wide eyed.

"Our daughter?" Severus smile and motioned to behind Harry where a Healer was wheeling in their daughter in a bassinet. They came to the side of the bed and handed over the tiny bundle of green blanket. Severus held the new born while Harry stroked her soft cheek and she sighed in her sleep.

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered. "Aven Elizabeth, our little miracle," he said before he kissed Severus, and then Aven on their cheeks.

"Harry," Severus said after a moment, making Harry look up from Aven who was cradled in his arms. "I heard you . . . before." Harry looked down sheepishly. "I feel the exact same way. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

Harry smiled and let a few tears slip from his eyes, and as he leant over to kiss Severus he whispered, "I love you both."


End file.
